


Persona 6: Fearful Reflections

by Memento_Moros



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Apathy Syndrome, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Expect the usual Persona warnings, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not good at tags, references to persona 5/5R/5S, refernces to Persona 3/3FES/P3P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_Moros/pseuds/Memento_Moros
Summary: The life of a transfer student is never a tame one. Nearly 10 years after recovering from Apathy Syndrome, Yoi Nakagome's life is still a mystery to her, her memories before the mysterious illness only a second hand recollection. When she’s sent to live with a family friend in Urashina while her parents work abroad, she promises herself a year with as little confrontation as possible. Fate had other plans. A few days after arriving in Urashina, Yoi and her friends find themselves falling into a realm hidden in the mirror, a prison where humanities regrets keep them in chains. With the help of a Kitsune who had been working to free the prisoners, they begin to uncover the truth behind this mysterious world, discovering that no one truly walks through life without regrets.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I had an idea for a story involving the new gen persona games (3,4,5) but I needed one more team for said idea. Instead of spoiling Persona 1 or 2 for myself, as I haven't been able to play them yet(nor do i know when i’ll be able to), i decided to try and make my own team.This is the mistake that came of it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Tale as Old as Time

**4/16/2019 Late Evening**

A jolt went up my spine as the taxi hit a bump, shooting me awake and causing my knees to hit the back of the driver's seat. After taking a moment to collect myself, I looked forward, seeing the driver’s eyes looking back at me in the rearview mirror. “Sorry bout that kid, you alright?” I gave a small nod before looking out the window beside me. The tall buildings and bustling streets had long turned into empty fields and sprawling hills while I slept, the sun having dipped below the horizon already. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s got you coming way out here? Don’t get me wrong, it’s a lovely town, but most of the time people want to leave for Narakwa instead of the other way ‘round.” 

I cleared my throat, still feeling a bit burned out from my flight, but seeing as i was starting to see Urashina in the distance there was no point in going back to sleep. “My parents are working abroad for the next year, so I'm staying with one of my father’s friends for the school year.” I explained before stretching my arms upward, a small yawn escaping me. “Muika Arai, do you know her?”

“Only met her once, but I have taken her son back n’ forth a few times. Lovely family, oddballs as they may be.” The driver continued on about the few people that he drove to and from Urashina, but I began to tune him out as I dug through the bag beside me. It was mostly things that I needed for the first few days in case the box with my clothes and such hadn’t arrived yet. Phone charger, a few sets of clothes, and a bit of money to take care of any things I needed until I found a job. As we began to pass the first buildings we had seen in some time, I slid my glasses case out of my pocket and placed them on my face, the blurriness of the area around me instantly becoming clearer.

After another few minutes more of driving, the taxi slowed to a stop in front of a small traditional looking house. Aside from a few hints of damage here and there, obvious dents in the outer walls, a few bits of overgrown grass, and a roof tile having fallen to the ground, it seemed to be well kept. “Here’s the place kid. Ever need to head to Urashina for anythin’ just call the same number, I’m usually the one that takes these jobs.” I nodded before handing him the money, grabbing my bag and stepping out of the car before he drove away. I stared at the house for a moment before taking a step. Before I could take another, I felt a tug at the sleeve of my jacket, pulling me back. 

Time seemed to slow as I turned my head to see a pair of glistening amber eyes, hidden behind a pair of thick rimless glasses. Long abyssal hair, while mostly held back in a bun with a cyan ribbon, covered part of a feminine face. Her petite frame covered by black throw over jacket clashing with a light green undershirt peeking out at the collar, leading down to a pair of worn grey leggings with green accents along the sides. A pair of white sneakers, black accents and the occasional splash of color covering them, met the end of the leggings, but I didn't need to look that far down. Standing behind me, was me.

She was only there for a split second, long enough to lock eyes with me, before chains wrapped around her, beginning to pull her back. Before she was out of sight, she mouthed three words. The same three words she had mouthed the last time i saw her. The same three words she mouthed _every_ time I saw her. “I am thou.”

Everything sped up again as I felt myself hit the concrete below me, my bag falling away from me and spilling onto the ground. My arms tensed up. My heart was beating out of my chest, squeezing the air out of my lungs. The area around me began to blur, more so the usual, as my stomach began to lurch. I squeezed my eyes shut, clutching my stomach as what little food I had eaten fought to get out.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to open my eyes. In front of me, down on one knee to help me, was a woman with long brown hair. I wasn’t able to finish another thought though, as I lost the fight. I quickly turned around, barely having enough time before I forcefully emptied my stomach onto the road. “I’m sorry.” I managed to get out between dry heaves. “It’s ok Yoi. Just let it out” 

Eventually I was able to stop, my stomach finally settling after a few minutes. “Are you okay?” I finally got a better look at the women in front of me. Her long hair, while messy and tangled, seemed to be longer than my own. Her pale blue eyes held a caring, motherly gaze in them. “Yah, I'm fine. Just another… episode.” I still struggled to catch my breath, but it wasn’t as bad as when I first started having them.

After finally catching my breath, I began to pick up what had fallen out of my bag. “So much for first impressions.” I mumbled before standing up and holding out my hand, “I’m Yoi Nakagome, though I guess you already knew that. It’s nice to finally meet you Arai-Sensei” The woman gave me a concerned look before sighing, a smile soon appearing on her face, though it seemed a bit forced.

“I guess this is the first time we’ve talked face to face in a while, but there’s no need to be so formal. Just call me Muika. It’s nice to finally see you again though Yoi.” See me again? She must have noticed the confused look on my face, because her expression softened. “Though I suppose you were rather young.”

“Sorry. Memory repression is a side effect of my medicine.” I said, a slight hitch in my throat “nearly everything from before I was… diagnosed is a complete blur to me.” 

“It’s fine Yoi. I know things have been difficult since you recovered. Come on, you must be starved.I set a plate aside for you at dinner, it’ll only take a minute to warm it up. Think you can stomach some oyakodon?” I gave a small nod as she led me into the house. The inside of the house was well decorated. The main room was split between a kitchenette, the walls an eggshell white, covered with shelves holding various utensils and spices, and a living room, it’s walls painted a smokey grey to match a sofa in the middle of the room. Next to the kitchenette was a small dining table with 4 chairs, each made entirely out of wood. A fairly large TV sat on the wall opposite the kitchenette, sitting on a wooden TV stand built into the wall. On the far side of the room was a sliding glass door, leading out to what looked like a small garden on a patio. Near the door we had entered was a set of stairs, leading up to a small hallway with, from what I could see, three closed doors. 

Muika led me over to the sofa, helping me to sit down before moving into the kitchen. It was a soft sofa, more worn than the one at home, but still much softer than it seemed. My eyes drifted toward Muika, standing behind the counter heating up a plate she had pulled from the fridge. Her brown hair pushed back as she fought to tie it up while keeping an eye on the food, though carrying herself with a sense of maturity not very different from my parents. Her shoulders, broad and held high, were covered by a long sleeve grey dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Despite the fact she was leaned over the counter, her head was held high, giving off a sense of self respect often held by business owners. I tore my eyes from her as the coffee machine finished, instead looking out to the backyard. 

A disheveled garden, overgrown from what I could see, though a few flowers on the patio seemed to be well kept. I could barely make out a small shed sitting in the back corner of the yard through the dark, though it too seemed to be in disrepair. “Bit of a fixer upper, isn’t it?” Goosebumps ran up my skin as a new presence entered the room. I turned to see a boy around my age standing at the base of the stairs.

The boy had a pair of green eyes that seemed to lack any sense of life, matching his uncaring face that was topped with short and messy brown hair. His shoulders, slouched and mostly uncovered due to the oversized featherman pajamas. Despite everything, he radiated an aura of… perfection. Great complexion, straight spine, tall, even slightly muscular. It wasn’t until a smirk appeared on his face that I realized I had been staring. “Entranced by my beauty? I must say, I didn't take you as the type.” I felt my cheeks heat up as I tore my gaze away. Perfect teeth and a deep, yet gentle voice. 

I felt him sit down beside me, but I couldn't muster the courage to turn and face him. That is, until I felt his fingers on my chin, slowly turning my head to face him. His smirk had grown, showing off his pearl white teeth even better. His formerly lifeless eyes seemed to gain their missing spark, piercing through me as a chill ran down my spine. “You didn’t answer my question.” I sensed no ill intent in his eyes, but that did little to lessen the anxiety running through my body.

He let out a small chuckle, seeming a bit forced, before letting go of me. “Kidding.” I felt a massive weight lift off my back as I took a deep breath. Opening my mouth to speak, I found myself unable to do so, nothing more than a small squeak escaping me. 

Muika finally took notice of what was happening as she walked over to us, giving the boy a light smack on the head. “Be nice Masanori. Here, food’s done. Once you're done eating, I’d recommend heading upstairs and getting some sleep. Jet lag can be a pain, trust me.” A familiar scent hit my nose as Muika handed the bowl to me. The smell was strong, yet no overbearingly so. It looked to be homemade, the smell being a dead giveaway that it most certainly was not.

The next few minutes were spent in, mostly, silence. Muika and Masanori occasionally would ask me a question, trying to start small talk, but the conversations never took off. Once they realized I wasn't one to talk much, Muika went into the kitchen to start cleaning and Masanori went upstairs to head to bed, leaving me alone on the couch with my thoughts. It was then that the pain from my prior fall caught up to me. Nothing too bad, a small sting on my upper leg and the back of my shoulder, most likely what had made first contact when I fell. 

I let myself fall back against the sofa, shutting my eyes for a moment. Many things happened in that moment. First, everything became deathly silent. No sound of Muika cleaning nearby, no sound of Masanori upstairs preparing for bed, not even the sound of my own breath. I felt weightless, the sofa slipping away beneath me as my spine began to straighten, so much so that my hunch began to hurt. The air seemed stale, though familiarly so. I opened my eyes, only to be met with an all to familiar sight. 

My body was pale, much paler than normally possible. Gravity returned, causing my body to slump down. My spine hunched over, my limbs grew heavy, my legs threatened to give out below me, my jaw being too heavy to hold up. Though I couldn't see it, a black blood like liquid was leaking from my eyes. No. No. No no no no no no! I can’t be… no.

A loud explosion from high above me shook me from thought. I tried to look up, only to find myself unable to. After struggling to do so for a few moments, I fell backwards, the base of my spine colliding with the concrete ground. My eyes fell shut from the impact, blocking off my only way of finding help. I tried to cry out, get anyone’s attention, but like every other time… all that came out was a dry groan. There’s nothing I can do… I’m stuck. No one can hear me. I’ll die out here. **_“It matters not who you are… death awaits you.”_ **

A silent sob was all I managed to let out as I tried to cry, not even a single tear being able to slip through the viscus on my face. Another explosion, this time even louder. I fought my own body, trying to open my eyes, trying to lift my head up, trying to do anything. **_“Why…? What good will it do to rise up?”_ **That stupid voice again… maybe it was right. If I get up, what good will come of it? I can barely move on my own… much less live. 

_“I have no intention of dying today. Death may come for us all, but that’s all the more reason to live life to its fullest!”_ That voice… it was familiar, yet different. The same tone as the former voice, yet a drastically different outlook. My eyes slowly opened, not fully, but it was enough. High above me, I saw the moon, much larger than I had ever seen. From where I was I could see two figures… floating in the air. One seemed larger than the other, floating closer to the moon. A closer look revealed several sets of wings.

The other figure was different though… from what I could tell, they looked to be a normal high schooler. No… she seemed familiar, and she was definitely anything but normal. **_“A shame. If more people were like you, then perhaps the fall could have been prevented.”_ ** The winged being stopped for a moment, causing me to tense. Every one of my senses was screaming to move. Something was about to happen, something big. **_“Let us finish this. It is the path of your choosing.”_ **

“No…run…” I wasn’t sure if I actually said anything, but even if I did the girl wouldn’t have heard. The winged figure raised one of their arms, a sword held in its grip. I tried to cry out again, but not even a groan came out. Then something broke. High above, the moon began to crack open. It was relatively slow at first, but it quickly began to break faster and faster. A large chunk began to fall away, revealing a piercing red eye.


	2. Velvet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write, so i'll just say hope you enjoy

I shot up as my phone went off in my pocket. I was back on the sofa, still in the same position. Judging by the fact that the Moon was still visible through the door to my left, not much time had passed. Probably fifteen minutes at most. “Are you ok?” I turned to see Muika, having changed from her formal clothes she had been wearing earlier into more comfortable clothes. Her grey dress shirt had been swapped for a dark blue T-shirt which looked fairly worn, her dress pants replaced by a pair of grey sweatpants. 

I took a deep breath before standing up. “Ya… just a bad dream. I should probably get some actual sleep, the backseat of a cab isn’t the most comfortable place to rest.” Muika gave me a concerned look, but didn’t push further before she nodded and started walking toward the stairs. 

“If you're sure, come on. I’ll show you to your room.” I gave a nervous laugh before nodding, following her as she led me upstairs. The hallway at the top of the stairs was fairly small, four main doors with what looked like a small closet at the end. Of the four doors, two were open, revealing a decent sized bathroom and what, based on the sowing equipment set up in the corner, was Muika’s bedroom. One of the closed doors had a nameplate reading “Masanori” on it. Muika walked over to the last of the four doors, opening it to show a room about the same size as Muika’s, though it seemed mostly empty, save a bed, a dresser, and a shelf. “It’s not much, but you can decorate it however you want. It’s the same room you used when you were younger.”

I looked around the room, it certainly seemed familiar, though nothing really came to mind. When I didn’t say anything, she cleared her throat before walking into her room. “Bathroom’s across the hall if you need it. Goodnight.” I nodded, muttering a goodnight back before closing the door. 

After changing into more comfortable clothes, I contemplated staying awake on my phone. As tired as I was, the chances of going right back into that dream terrified me. Eventually though, my drowsiness outweighed my fears. Crawling under the blanket after placing my phone on charge, darkness soon enveloped me as I drifted off to sleep.

The silence, once overbearing, did not last. As sleep overtook me, opera music filled my ears. The bed below me was replaced by something hard, a cold metal in several long strips. The familiar smell of… flowers was prominent. When I opened my eyes, an overbearing amount of blue hit my eyes, almost blindingly so. Once my eyes adjusted, three things became apparent. One, my clothes were not the same as what I was wearing when I fell asleep. My plain pajamas were now replaced by a long dress, colored a spiral of bright green and a similar shade of blue as the area around me. 

Second, the area around me seemed to be that of a garden. The surface below me, a small metal bench like what was found in most parks, was surrounded by various flowers, though they were all either an amber yellow or the same blue as the rest of the area. A large fountain sat in the middle, standing out among the area as the only thing that didn’t have any trace of blue, seeming to be carved from marble, with the liquid flowing through it reminding me of a night sky, a black viscous liquid with white glimmers rippling through it. Of what I could see, the area seemed to be locked behind a set of blue clouds surrounding the garden.

Lastly, I wasn't alone. In front of the fountain were three people. Two, a man and woman, were wearing clothes a similar color to the room with the same yellow color accents. The man was dressed in a tattered tuxedo, the sleeves torn at various points with a large tear across the chest. There were clear points where he had torn parts of the suit off, the collar being the most noticeable. The woman was wearing a dress of similar length to mine, though the similarities ended there. The bottom half of the dress was solid blue, the top similar to that of a dress shirt, tied together along the front with yellow lines forming an upside down V leading around her, an additional yellow line around her waist to separate the two. Both of their eyes were an amber yellow.

The third person was a man, the only one not wearing blue, sitting at a desk, rather out of place among the garden-like aesthetic. He was wearing a normal looking suit, black in color with a white undershirt. He appeared to be rather old, his face wrinkled, with only two patches of white hair on the sides of his head. Though in all other aspects he looked like a goblin. His ears, long and pointed. His eyes, bloodshot with nothing but their pupils. His nose, pinocchio like and pointed. All three of them held their heads high, the two in blue standing with their backs and legs straight. The man in blue finally spoke, breaking me from thought. “If you're done eyeing us up, our master would like a word with you.”

Though they didn’t move, it was clear all eyes were on the long nosed man. “I’m sure you have many questions, but before we begin I believe introductions are in order. My name is Igor, and I am the master of this velvet room.” Definitely not the voice I expected from him, he looked like he'd have a deep, gruff voice, but it was rather high pitched. “If you would please come forward, we have a few matters to discuss, and time is short.”

I sat still for a moment, unsure of what to do, before slowly standing up. It wasn’t until my feet hit the ground that I finally figured out the full extent of my clothing change. A pair of high heels were now on me, making it significantly harder to walk on the dirt floor. “U-um, is there any way I could get a different pair of shoes?” 

The man in blue, who already seemed to be in a bad mood, scowled. “Well excuse me princess, would you like some tea with that, how about a box of crepes?” I felt my skin begin to crawl as I shook, quickly apologizing before attempting to walk towards them, tripping after a few steps. “Hurry it up, we don’t have all night.”

After repeating the process a few times, I was finally close enough to lean my weight on the desk, moving a bit closer before sitting down on my knees. The long nosed man, Igor, once again began to speak. “My apologies for any inconveniences, but all shall be addressed in time. For now, it is time I introduce those beside me. To my left is Warren,” Igor raised his hand and gestured to the man, “to my left Kathleen,” his other hand gestured toward the woman, “I will explain their duties at another time, but for now know they are your Attendants, who will help you on your journey in their own right.”

The two attendants, Warren and Kathleen, each bowed, though Warren’s was obviously not entirely willingly. “Don’t misunderstand, we’re not here to help you with whatever you want.” Warren spat, earning an elbow in his side from Kathleen. “Ignore him, he’s just a sour puss around new people. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yoi.”

Wait. How does she know my name? On top of that, how did I even get here? How did they change my clothes?! “I know you must have many questions, but before I can explain, as with all things, there is a risk.” Igot waved his hand over his desk, a paper appearing below as it passed over. Even briefly reading over it made it clear what this was. A contract. “Do not be alarmed, all we require of you is that you accept responsibility for your own actions in the coming year.”

Coming year? I picked the contract up and began to read it in greater detail. Most of what was on it made no sense to me, not for lack of knowledge though. The majority of the page seemed to be blurred, the ink moving about as though it were alive. Three words stuck out among what I could read though. The first two were “accept responsibility”, making it clear they were at least telling the truth of what I was intended to do in some regard. The other word was “Wildcard”. It specifically was called Wildcard treatment, stating that it came with “special benefits” that I assumed were listed afterwards, though said list was blurred. “What’s the hold up?” Warren complained, before a pen collided with the side of my head causing me to yelp.

Kathleen reacted before I could, hitting Warren over the head with a book she pulled off the desk, turning to face me after. “There’s no need to respond now. It’s understandable that you’d wish for more to be revealed.” More to be revealed? “While it may be presumptuous of me, I believe it would be wise to wait for her to awaken so we may explain her situation all at once.” Awaken? Situation? 

Warren sighed before turning to face Igor, Kathleen doing the same. “In the end, it is up to our master to decide.” Igor seemed to contemplate for a moment, closing his eyes and lowering his head before returning his gaze to me 

“So be it. In the end, she will need our aid if she is to liberate the masses.” I finally opened my mouth to start asking questions, but an alarm began to sound. Not just any alarm, the alarm from my phone. “It seems our time is up. I do hope you will consider our offer. Until we meet again.”

**4/17/2019 Early Morning**

I shot awake as my dream ended, the opera music being replaced by the blaring of my alarm. I was back in bed, my clothes having returned to normal. Not the dream I expected to have. Liberate the masses? Wildcard? Something about a Velvet Room and Attendants? No matter how much I racked my brain, I couldn't make heads or tails of it. A knock at the door broke me from thought. “It’s Masanori, Mom said for you to start getting ready. Breakfast is almost ready then she’s taking us to school.” 

The sound of footsteps traveling down stairs finally spurred me into motion. Luckily I had received a school uniform before leaving to catch my flight. A simple black button up dress shirt, no undershirt was included, and, much to my dismay, a black and white skirt. After quickly getting ready I made my way downstairs, the smell of coffee and pancakes hitting my nose. 

Muika and Masanori were both sitting at the dining table, Muika seeming to have finished eating and was working on drinking her coffee while reading a newspaper, while Masanori was slowly picking at a plate of pancakes in front of him, a glass of orange juice half full next to him. Muika was the first to notice me, looking up from her paper and smiling at me. “Good morning. I hope you like pancakes.” I gave a small nod, groggily walking over and sitting at the table as she stood up and walked into the kitchenette. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Coffee please…” I laid my head on the table, struggled to stay awake as the small dose of adrenaline from my dream seeped away. After a few minutes Muika set a cup and plate down in front of me. As I lifted my head up, the smell of the coffee hit my nose first. It was fairly strong, no surprise there, but despite it looking to be plain black coffee, there was a faint hint on mint. I took a small sip. Yep, definitely mint.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Normally I need to be at the store before you wake up, so you’ll be on your own for breakfast and getting to school most days. It shouldn’t be too much of an issue, the school is only a five minute walk away and the kitchen usually has enough food to whip up something to eat.” Muika explained. I half regretted asking.

After finishing eating, we had packed up into Muika’s car to head toward school, where I had asked… something. I had honestly forgotten what it had been that I asked, but whatever it was had started a conversation where Muika explained how the day-to-day would go. “I should be home most days in time to make something for dinner, if not I’ll leave some money so you can get something.” She took a breath, looking into the mirror to make sure I was listening, “You don’t need to worry about being home at any specific time, if you're gonna be out late just call and give me a warning.”

I nodded, giving a quiet ok as I turned to face out the window. After a few minutes of silence I reached to pull my phone from my bag. At first I was going to just absentmindedly search the internet, until I saw the message notification I had missed the night prior. My blood ran cold.

 **Dr. Hyobe:** Your father has arranged for you to attend sessions with a local therapist until further notice

 **Dr. Hyobe:** Your first session is scheduled for April 14 at 5:00 PM. Repeat, your session is this Thursday at 5:00 PM

Another message followed, giving what I assumed to be an address, but my focus was on the first two. The main reason I had chosen Urashina over traveling with my father was to get away from Dr. Hyobe, but I had a feeling they had taken care to choose someone similar. 

A hand on my shoulder was what shocked me back to the present. “Are you ok?” It was Muika, having opened the door beside me to get my attention. I wasn’t sure how long it had been, seeing as we were at the school now, but I needed to act quick.

I quickly nodded, sliding my phone into my bag and beginning to stand up, giving her time to back up a bit. The look on her face said she wanted to push further, but she didn’t. I could tell both her and Masanori kept their eyes on me as we walked into the school, not to mention everyone else's eyes staring as we did so. 

Masanori led us to the main office where the principal was waiting on us. After giving me the basic rundown, welcoming me to the school and going over the general things they expected of me, they told me I could go to class while Muika finished filling out the paperwork. Apparently I was in the same class as Masanori, since they told him to show me the way. 

I was silent most of the way to class, despite Masanori’s constant attempts at conversation. After about his tenth try he stopped in the middle of the hall and turned toward me. “Was it really that bad of a joke?” When I didn’t answer, he sighed. “Look, I’m sorry if what I said and did last night made you uncomfortable. I just… I know we were good friends when we were kids, but we’re basically strangers now. I did it to… I don’t know, break the ice?”

He looked genuinely distressed. His eyes were trained on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach, even slightly shaking. I sighed slightly before giving him a small smile. “It’s not that. Granted it did make me feel uncomfortable at first, but… I got over that pretty quick.” He raised his head a bit, not much but enough that he could see my face. “It’s… it’s mostly the same reason as you. I feel like I should know you two like family, but between how long it’s been and the memory loss from my medicine, I don’t.”

I wrapped my arms around myself, squeezing to try and stop from shaking. “I’m… I’m sorry for making you think you did something wrong.” I squeezed my eyes shut out of instinct. He was silent for a minute, I couldn't even hear his breath despite the emptiness of the halls. Then he wrapped his arms around me. 

After a moment I returned the hug. “No, I shouldn’t have just acted how I did. I’m sorry.” We stayed like that for a few minutes, just hugging each other in the hallway. He was the first to let go, using his hands to flatten out his shirt before smiling at me. “Well, let’s head to class.” I nodded before following him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this, as I back to school a few days ago, but I'll do my best to update it at least once every month or two, probably more as long as I have time.
> 
> Also I'm not really sure what to do about rating and warning, so they may change as things go along


End file.
